Malon's Mournful Melody
by Chase Roy
Summary: Malon meets Link during her childhood, became friends and she taught Link Epona's song. The two part their ways and meet years later to get Link his horse, then after he saved Hyrule. Link announces something that breaks her heart. How are things going to go? Takes place in Ocarina of time than too Twilight Princess. Ocarina of time is told in Malons POV then in TP it's Links POV.
1. Malon meets Link

Malon's Mournful Melody: A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction

Authors note: I decided to do this fanfiction for Malon who isn't in Twilight Princess sadly. All you can hear is her melody haunting Hyrule Field at nighttime. It is going to start with Ocarina of time but will suddenly jump to Twilight Princess. So, none of this is going to make much sense. Please enjoy and don't forget to R&R! Thank you

It was another ordinary day for Malon. She was busy humming away in the castle's town square waiting for her father to return from delivering Milk to the castle. She noticed a strange looking boy come up to her. He had a green tunic, hat, with brown boots and a fairy floating above him.

"Umm, excuse me where is the castle?" he asked. Malon smiled and pointed down the road behind her.

"Oh! Thank you!" the boy said. She watched him leave then she continued humming as she waited some more. It grew dark so she decided to go and see if she could find him. She saw that the gates were closed and she knew the guards wouldn't let her pass with how young she was.

 _I'll just wait out here until he comes back_ Malon thought. She waited until morning came and she saw the fairy boy again.

"Oh it's you again Fairy boy," Malon said.

"Have you seen my father?" she asked. The fairy boy nodded.

"Is that who was sleeping? Do you know anything that will wake him up?" he asked. Malon thought about it then nodded.

"I've been incubating this egg very carefully. Once it hatches hold it right over him and when it clucks it will wake him up," Malon explained handing it to him. The young boy nodded grabbed it and ran to back to the castle. A few minutes later she could hear her father yelling.

"I'm coming Malon!" he yelled. Malon crossed her arms and scowled. Her father came running around the corner.

"Father what took you so long? You can't keep on falling asleep!" Malon said mad.

"I'm sorry but I've just been so tired lately," Talon explained. Malon tried to scowl but she knew she couldn't be mad at her father.

"It's okay! It's all over and now we can go back to the ranch," Malon said giving her father a hug. They both walked home but Malon couldn't help but wish his father wouldn't have woken up so early. She wanted to see the fairy boy again.

 _I hope I get to see him again_ Malon thought looking back towards the castle as if she would see him running back down.

**** A few days later ****

Malon was busy working on the ranch tending the horses. She was busy humming away to calm Epona down. Malon was so busy humming she didn't even notice that a person was right in front of her.

"Oh! So, this is where you live?" the voice said. Malon opened her eyes and stopped humming. She saw that the fairy boy was standing in front of her.

"Yes, it is. Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch, where we have the richest milk in all of Hyrule," Malon said smiling.

"So, what brought you here Fairy boy?" Malon asked.

"I was just on my way to Death mountain and in the field, I saw a sign pointing towards the ranch. I decided to come here and check it out," the boy said.

"That's nice. Oh, thanks for finding my father," Malon said giving him a hug.

"Y-yeah. No problem. Oh, my name's Link, by the way," Link said.

"Well nice to meet you Link! I'm Malon," Malon said shaking his hand. Link smiled and looked around.

"This is a beautiful ranch, what was that song you were humming just earlier?" Link asked facing back towards her.

"That was a song my mother always sang to me, and now I sing it for my horse," Malon said. "She'll only come to me if I sing it watch," Malon began humming and her voice filled the air. Link watched as an orange Clydesdale began trotting towards them. The horse stopped and nudged Malon gently. Malon laughed and stroked it.

"So is this horse a girl or a boy," Link asked watching it.

"It's a she and her name is Epona," Malon said rubbing Epona's nose.

"She's a good horse, isn't that right Epona," Malon said pulling out a carrot and feeding her. Epona neighed and bit the carrot.

"Hey could you teach me that song?" Link asked. Malon thought about it for a few seconds then nodded.

"Do you have something or are you good at singing," Malon said. Link laughed.

"Well I'm not that good at singing so how about if I play it on my Ocarina," Link suggested pulling it out. Malon gasped and smiled.

"Oh what a cute ocarina, I always wanted one but I can't afford one yet," Malon said.

"Alright, then listen up and you repeat it," Malon said humming the melody. Link nodded and repeated the song. Pretty soon they were both playing as a duet and Epona nudged Link.

"Aww she's fond of you know," Malon said smiling at them.

"That's going to be nice," Link said stroking Epona.

"Hey before you go do you want some Lon Lon milk, it's very rich in Vitamin D and Calcium will make your bones strong," Malon said. Link nodded.

"Okay follow me and I'll get you some fresh milk," Malon said grabbing his hand.

"Okay well thank you. I'm honored,"" Link said as he was getting dragged behind Malon. She got some bottles and milked the cows and screwing the lid on tight she handed it to Link.

"Feel free to come back when you need refills," Malon said as they headed out the door.

"Okay well thank you," Link said.

"No problem," Malon said waving as he walked down the path to go back to Hyrule Field.

Time passed and Malon hasn't seen Link for a long time. She was beginning to worry if something happened to him.


	2. Helping Link

**** 7 years later ****

Malon was in the stables cleaning up the hay as Ingo had ordered her to do, now that he oversaw the ranch now.

 _What is up with Ingo_ Malon thought. _Ever since that strange man Ganondorf came Ingo's been acting weird._ Malon watched him as he was whipping the horses and yelling at them. _I hope someone saves me and my horses_ Malon thought. Once Malon was done she went back outside to go inform Ingo that she finished. She was too absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice she bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I was lost in thought," she said turning to face the person.

"Oh! It's the fairy boy! I haven't seen you in such a long time," Malon said smiling.

"Yeah it's been a while," Link said nodding.

"So what brings you here fairy boy?" Malon asked.

"Well I was hoping that you might let me use Epona for travelling across Hyrule, the field is huge and it tires me out," Link explained.

"Well if you can somehow convince Ingo to let you take Epona, good luck," Malon said gesturing towards him. Link looked towards him.

"Since when is Ingo in charge of Lon Lon Ranch?" Link asked confused.

"Ever since Ganondorf came he's been acting like he is brainwashed," Malon said. Link nodded and stretched his arms.

"Well what do I have to do to get the horses," Link asked. Malon shrugged not having a clue.

"I'm pretty sure you have to beat him in a race," Malon said not quite sure. Link thought about it, then stretching again he looked at Malon smiling.

"I've never raced anyone before! Well wish me luck, Malon" Link said winking at her. Malon felt her heart go into hyper drive. _Did he just wink at me_ Malon thought blushing? She walked and watched at the gate. Malon could see Link and Ingo talking. She could hear Ingo laughing.

"You think you can beat me young man?" Ingo asked. Link shrugged.

"I have no idea, how about let's find out," he said stretching his shoulders.

"I'll accept your challenge," Ingo said. He called his black stallion and mounted on. Link pulled out his Ocarina and played Epona's song. _Glad to see he still remembers her melody_ Malon thought. She watched as Epona trotted up to him and he climbed up on quickly and talked words of encouragement to her. She whinnied and they lined at the starting line.

"If you can beat me in a lap around you'll get to keep the horse," Ingo explained. Link nodded smiling.

"When the gun sounds we start," Ingo said pulling it out and pointing it at the sky.

 **BANG**

The two men were off on their horses. Ingo was first in lead for half the way until Link managed to get Epona in front of him. He looked back at Ingo and smiled leaning down to talk to Epona.

"Woo! Go Link, come on you can do it!" Malon said cheering him on. She was cheering from the gate and she could see Ingo give her a deadly look. Link smiled as he galloped across the finish line. He trotted towards Ingo with a glowing look.

"Well looks like I beat you," Link said.

"Well y-yes but that was o-only round o-one," Ingo said quickly.

"If you beat me this lap then I promise you can keep the horse!" Ingo said. Link nodded and they lined up again.

 **BANG**

They were off again and Link was well ahead of Ingo until they came neck and neck but Link finally made it across the finish line before Ingo.

"Nice one Link! You beat Ingo!" Malon said jumping up and down like a little girl.

Ingo looked defeated as he got off his black stallion. He walked towards Malon and pulled her inside the gate with him.

"Yes and as I said you can keep the horse, although you won't be allowed to leave!" Ingo cackled evilly knowing that he fooled Link. Malon gasped and looked at Ingo then at Link. Links expression was fool of confusion then shrugged it off. Ingo still cackling walked into the house leaving Malon at the gate.

"Umm, Malon? Can Epona jump that gate?" Link asked. Malon looked at the gate and shook her head.

"It's too high for her to jump!" Malon said. Malon looked around for a way for Link to escape the ranch. Her eyes landed on the stone wall that bordered the ranch. She knew her father made it the right height so that horses could jump it.

"Link if you jump the ranch wall you'll be able to escape," Malon said pointing towards the wall. Link looked and nodded.

"I'll give it a shot, thank you Malon," Link said. Link leaned down to talk to Epona again and whipped the reins and was off. Malon watched with anticipation and waved when she saw that Link was going to make it. _Good luck on your quest Fairy boy_ Malon thought.


	3. News about their day

********** After Hyrule is saved in the Adult timeline **********

Malon was busy working on the ranch. Everything was so peaceful ever since the fairy boy saved Hyrule from Ganondorf's clutches. Ingo was backed to normal now that the brainwash was undone and her father was back from Kakariko Village.

"Well good morning Miss. Malon," Ingo said as he was milking the cows. Malon smiled.

"Good morning Ingo. How are you?" Malon said.

"I'm doing well," Ingo replied.

"That's good," Malon said filling her basket with eggs. She smiled at Ingo then opened the door and left the stables.

A couple weeks has passed since Malon last saw Link. _I wonder how he's doing_ Malon thought. Malon went and fed the horses missing her old friend Epona. She could hear neighing and galloping come from behind her so she turned around.

"Oh it's you Fairy boy, I mean hero," Malon said smiling and running up to him.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you two, it's been a while," Malon said giving Link a hug and stroking Epona. Epona neighed and nuzzled her causing her to giggle.

"Yeah well it's been very busy at the castle," Link said smiling down at her.

"So how's it been at the castle?" Malon asked still stroking Epona and feeding her carrots.

"Well it's been pretty busy right now making plans," Link said smiling even more now.

"Actually I came here to ask if you'd like to be invited to my wedding?" Link asked. Malon's smiled faded her heart breaking.

"W-wedding? With who?" she asked regaining her composure.

"Well with Princess Zelda of course!" Link replied with a chuckle. Malon felt heartbroken because Link never knew that she liked him. She kept it to herself all these years.

"Sure! I'd be glad to come! When is it?" Malon asked.

"We arranged it to be in a few weeks," Link answered. Malon nodded.

"It'll be at noon in the castle's courtyard," Link explained. Malon nodded every so often so that Link knew that she was listening.

"Alright then, I'll be sure to be at the wedding," Malon said smiling. Link mounted onto Epona.

"Okay well I'll see you there," Link said waving goodbye. Malon smiled and waved.

"I'm excited to see you there," Malon called out. Malon went into her house and into her room closing her door behind her. She sighed and let herself sink to the floor her back against the door and put her head on her knees.

"Well I guess he'd never fall in love with an ordinary farm girl," Malon muttered looking at the photos she had of him, her and Epona. They were from childhood and a few from Adult. Malon got up and shoved them to the back of her closet. She began looking for a dress for Zelda and Links wedding and laid them in front of her before trying them on. She looked at herself in the mirror with satisfaction took them off and put them back in the closet. Looking at the clock she decided to make lunch.

****Day of the wedding ****

Malon woke up and did her regular morning chores. She got the eggs and fed the horses.

After she finished she went and got ready. Showering, did her hair and put on her clothes. She looked at her reflection in the mirror smiling and put on some makeup.

"There all done," Malon said. She waited around until twenty to twelve and head off to the castle. She looked across the field to the towns walls. She hummed to herself as she walked looking around. Malon didn't even notice that Wolfos appeared behind her and tracking her. She heard some footsteps and looked behind her. She saw the Wolfos and screamed starting to run. She hiked up the hem of her dress hoping it would let her legs move farther without tripping although in heels it was kind of impossible. She looked behind and noticed that there was at least ten. She didn't even notice that there was a drop in the ground and fell.

"Oh my god! No please get away from me," Malon said putting her arms up to defend herself as they jumped at her. Malon's piercing scream filled the air but was then silenced.

Malon woke up and got up. She looked at herself thinking she was dreaming and noticed that she looked transparent.

"What in Hyrule, What's wrong with me?" Malon asked herself. She tried to brush her dress off but her hand just passed through her figure.

"What! I can't be dead. I'm a spirit!" she yelled although no one could hear her.

"Oh no. I'll never be allowed to see Link again," Malon thought sadly. She went to the town and to the castle hoping to still make it to the wedding even if she's a spirit. She found it quite easy to get in because she could just pass through objects. She made it to the courtyard just as the ceremony began. She sat on the ground because all the chairs were full of the townspeople. She looked at Link who was wearing a tux instead of his usual green garments. She saw him look down the aisle and a smile appeared on his face so Malon stood up and looked behind her. Princess Zelda was standing in her bride's dress looking very beautiful even without a trace of makeup. _Wow! Princess Zelda looks beautiful_ Malon thought feeling a bit sad but cheered up. Malon watched the rest of the ceremony and when it was over left. She went into the field and started crying. _Why did this have to happen to me?_ Malon thought. Malon sat down at the edge of the rivers bank and began singing a sad melody. Her voice filled the air and she noticed that Link was calling her name.

"Malon! Malon!" Link called out. He stopped when he heard her voice. _I know that that's Malon's voice singing that Melody. Where is she?_ Link thought. Malon continued singing. She could see that Link was listening and following her melody and stood right beside her looking around.

"Malon! I know you're here!" Link said still looking around. Malon stopped singing for a brief second but continued. _Oh, Malon! Please tell me you aren't a spirit._ Link thought. Link listened before turning around and heading back.

"At least he came and looked for me," Malon said. Malon continued singing her mournful melody all through the night. As she noticed the sun coming up she went to the ranch. Malon came out every night to sing and she continued even as Hyrule changed through the years.


	4. Link hears Malon

**********Twilight Princess: Link as a child **********

Link was sitting on his mother's lap and looked up to her as she closed the book.

"Mama? can you still hear in Hyrule field to this day?" he asked getting off. His mother thought about it for a while and shrugged.

"You know I have honestly no idea," his mother said. Link nodded and began playing with his figures his father carved out for him.

"How about if you ask your father?" she said getting up and going into the kitchen to begin cooking supper. Link nodded and played waiting until his father came home. He stood on the chair looking out the window until he could see his father come up from the village. He waited at the door and pounced on his father.

"Oh you got me!" his father exclaimed picking him up and swinging him around. Link began giggling hysterically.

"Papa, papa. Mama read me this story about this girl who sings in Hyrule field at night," Link said as he was set down. Links father smiled and thought about it, nodding.

"Ah yes. Malon's spirit mourning," his father said.

"Do you know who that is? Can you hear Malon?" Link asked walking beside him into the kitchen. Link's father nodded.

"Yes I've been in Hyrule field at night and yes you can hear, but like a spirit you can't see her," his father explained.

"Oh! Will I be able to go to Hyrule Field with you next time papa," Link asked? His father shook his head laughing.

"No, no Link! You're still a bit too young to go out there," his father replied. Link shook his head.

"No! I'm 6! See," Link said holding up his fingers to prove to his father. He ruffled his hair giving him a kiss on Link's forehead.

"Still too young," his father said. Link sat down and pouted but went and played with some sticks he used as swords, acting like his father. He loved doing his father's spin attack and the jump attack.

" **HYAH"** Link yelled jumping at his wooden opponent. He hit him but didn't even leave a scratch. Link continued and practiced until he knew he had skills like his father.

********** Years later **********

Link was finally a grown man and able to do things he wanted to do _. Hey I think I'll go check out Hyrule field and see if I can hear this Malon spirit,_ Link thought. He headed to the bridge passing the springs where Ilia and Collin were splashing each other. Collin noticed him and ran up to him giving him a hug.

"Hiya Link! Where you going?" he asked smiling up at him. Link smiled back and returned his hug then pulled back to answer.

"I'm going out to Hyrule Field," Link answered. Collin frowned at him.

"Are you allowed to go out there, you know it's dangerous to go out at twilight," Collin said repeating Rusls words.

"Collin, I'm a grown man. I'm pretty sure I can defend myself," Link said. He looked past to Ilia.

"Right Ilia?" he called out. Ilia looked up and came over.

"Right about what?" she asked.

"I'm old enough to go out into Hyrule field?" Link repeated. Ilia nodded looking down at Collin.

"I know you love him, Collin, but he has to leave his childhood behind and mature," Ilia explained taking Collin by the shoulders. Collin looked up at Ilia then nodded.

"You will come back right Link?" he asked. Link smiled and nodded.

"You know I wouldn't my friends," Link replied hugging him again. Collin smiled and turned towards Ilia.

"We should probably go on to dinner," he said. Ilia smiled got up and left with Collin back to Ordon Village. Link opened the gate that separated the village from the outside forest.

 _Well here I go_ Link thought closing the gate behind him. He walked across the bridge looking at how far down it was for a fall and made it to Ordon forest. He enjoyed the view and asked a man with a bird's nest in his hair the way to Hyrule field.

"Oh! Off to Hyrule are you, well just take that path over there and that'll take you there," said the man happily.

"Thank you very much! Have a nice evening!" Link said tipping his head smiling.

"Yeah you too random Ordonian," the other man said. Link headed where the bird guy showed him and finally made it to Hyrule Field. He looked across it and could see Hyrule Castle far in the distance. He looked to the west and saw that the sun was almost out of sight on the horizon. Link continued walking until he made it to the bridge that ran over a stream halfway across the field. The sun was finally down and Link looked up to see that the stars came out.

Finally, Link could hear a distant melody flowing in the air so he sat down on the grass to listen to the sad melody. _It does sound like she's mourning_ Link thought as she remembered what the description of the melody was from the books. Link closed his eyes and listened closely to Malons voice. He heard a noise which sounded like water dripping into a bucket every so often.

 _Well Malon did work on a ranch so I guess she'd be carrying a bucket around. But could those dripping noises be her tears falling into it? She never was carrying a bucket in the story!_ Link thought.

Link listened for a long time until he noticed some strange creatures coming towards him.

 _Uh-oh_ Link thought. _Here comes trouble._ Link swiftly took his sword out and destroyed those creatures with little effort. Link looked up at the starry night sky and saw the moon at its peak in the sky.

 _Is it that late already? I better head back then_ he thought then headed back to his house. Link took one last look behind him at the field and listened to Malons melody before running back home.


End file.
